


Thirty Lessons

by onlyhoseok



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhoseok/pseuds/onlyhoseok
Summary: Kihyun offers to teach Minhyuk History, but expects something in return.





	1. Chapter 1

Minhyuk has never been the one to be good at History, even before he decided to major it. He would always regret joining it but the constant compliments from the professor assuring him that he's improving every day and that he should practice more, just not to the point where it pressures him made him stay.

Usually, teachers aren't fond of the blue-haired boy because of his behaviour in class and the amount of unfinished and overdue assignments that has yet to be handed in. The only reason why he's still in History and not dropping out is solely because of the professor—who always hides his disapppontment with a reassuring one whenever he sees the student's scores—and Minhyuk has been trying to improve to make him happy before he graduate.

Just as the professor ended the class, Minhyuk groans in frustration as he curls his fingers in his own hair, pulling it forcefully. "Why won't it get in my head, for fuck's sake!" He hits his head like a maniac before sighing, hitting his head on the table as it rests there for a good minute.

The only sound he was able to hear in the quiet room was the clock ticking, reminding him about how much time he wasted complaining. With a huge weight on his shoulders, he finally packs his things and left the class eagerly, not giving it a second glance.

Instead of going to the cafeteria like he always does after class to meet his friends, he walks towards the library with the purpose of studying until late for his History exam in the next two days. He texted his taller friend, saying that he won't eat with them today, walking towards an empty table before plopping on the seat and immediately takes out his History textbook and his notepad.

 

The next few days went by in a blur and Minhyuk still couldn't pass his test. Despite the huge improvement the latter made, it was still not enough to make him pass the exam. Though, the professor was more than proud with his student's improvement. Seeing him proud urge Minhyuk to do better and ace the test. He believe he could do it if he only tried harder.

Just like last time, he went to the library instead of eating with his friends but instead of studying for a test, he wanted to borrow some books for an assignment.

He walks into the History aisle, desperately trying to find appropriate books for his research. As his finger lazily runs through the books, his eyes catches on one that seems to be the correct book that can help him in his assignment. Just as he was about to take it, the book was pulled by another force in the opposite direction.

_What the hell?_

He tried again and the book was finally in his hands, but he saw unfamiliar eyes glaring at him at the other side of the shelf from the empty space between the books. He looks at the other in confusion.

"What?"

"I took the book first until you suddenly pulled it," the silver-haired guy huffs.

"What are you talking about? I clearly pulled it out first but you pulled it just a second later and now you're blaming me?" he asks inconceivably. 

"Whatever, I need that book."

"And you think I took it so I can burn it?"

The silver-haired boy rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms. "Listen here, pretty boy, if you don't give it to me, I'll cause a ruckus here."

Minhyuk snorts, raising a brow. "Who the fuck uses ruckus anymore?"

"Apparently I do, now hurry, give it to me."

"Sorry, little boy, but I desperately need it to finish up my assignment. You can have it once I'm done using it."

He was fully aware of the suspiscious looks the others in the aisle was giving him but the only thing he could care at that moment was getting the book from the paler boy at the other side of the shelf.

The latter sighs defeatedly. "Fine, give it to me once you're done."

Minhyuk grins at his victory. "Or I can just put it back in the shelf so good luck figuring out when it'll be placed back here."

The other only rolls his eyes and disappear from his sight as he backs away and exited the aisle, walking back to his seat. In fact, the book wasn't exactly useful at all. It barely explains the situation and only states the obvious. He sighs, realizing that he should've just gave up the book to the other guy in the first place instead of fighting for it.

He walks to the same aisle again only to see the familiar pair of eyes and face, only this time he finally sees his whole figure and not just the half top.

Minhyuk clears his throat, catching the boy's attention, before passing the book immediately, not forgetting to say how useless it was. The shorter boy scoffs just as Minhyuk searches for another book.

"It doesn't explain much but it has a lot of information, Einstein."

"What's the point of stating the obvious even if you don't understand it?"

The silver-haired boy look at him in disbelief. "You forgot to add _clearly_. It states everything  _clearly_ unlike your History textbook which only hurts your head because of its confusing words."

Minhyuk rolls his eyes as he took two other books that looks like it holds a lot of information, even more than the one before. "Whatever you say, Sherlock."

"Aren't you the guy the professor really liked?"

Minhyuk whips his head to look at the shorter who was just looking at him flatly. "Never knew I was famous."

The shorter male snorts in response, looking at him unbelievably. "The whole class knows about you and the professor but I can assure you, maybe just two people know your actual name."

"Really?" he raises a brow as he walks past him. "Then let's make it three then. Lee Minhyuk is the name." Minhyuk grins at the smooth transition he made, definitely something he would remember for the next few weeks.

"You're unbelievable," the smaller boy pauses, shaking his head as he takes out another book. "Yoo Kihyun."

"Well, Mr Yoo, fancy meeting you in the library. Maybe we'll talk soon but now I have to finish up my assignment."

"Yeah, as if."

 

 

 

 

 

"Is there something bothering you, Mr Lee?"

Minhyuk looks down to his feet, feeling guilty and disappointed as usual. Now he thinks maybe the professor he really, _really_ liked hates him now and finally gave up trying to cheer him up.

"I asked you a question, didn't I?"

Minhyuk bit his lip. "I'm sorry, sir, I'm trying my best—"

"I'm asking if there's anything bothering you, not asking you to ace your exams."

Minhyuk sighs, not looking up from his feet which now he finds it even more interesting than the situation he was in. "Nothing's bothering me, sir. I just barely have any time to rest because of my part-time job and the assignments and projects, and to study for upcoming tests."

"That's what's bothering you, Mr Lee. I suggest you dropping the class if you can't keep it up. Aren't you majoring in another course?"

The student looks at the professor in surprise as his heart sank to his stomach. He didn't expect his favorite professor asking him to drop out. He frowns before nodding. "Creative writing."

"And are you doing well in it?"

Minhyuk thought for a second. His scores for the other course have always been better than his History ones. It doesn't matter if he does it lazily, the scores never changes. He sighs before nodding.

"Then you can simply drop out History to lessen the stress that has been obviously building inside you. You have another major and you're doing well in it, it's enough reasons to drop out the other one willingly."

"But sir," he starts, biting his lip nervously. "I... I won't drop out. I'll ace the test before finals, I promise. I'll do what it takes to ace it. I liked History, just never good at it, and I think I can change it."

The professor smiles, couldn't believe the passion the younger boy had in him. "Just promise me you won't stress yourself, okay?"

"I promise, also, sir, may I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

Minhyuk looks around, concluding that no one was in the room watching him. "Why are you so nice to me?"

The professor seems surprised at the sudden question but smiles widely nevertheless. "Because you sometimes remind me of my own son. The passion you have inside you always moved me and it inspires me sometimes. I liked meeting people like you. Any other questions?"

Minhyuk beams happily at the response, before shaking his head. "That's all sir, thank you."

 

" _I liked History, just never good at it_." 

Minhyuk jumps at the mocking scoff he heard just beside the entrance of the class. He turns to see the boy he met few days ago leaning against the wall, crossing his arms as he looks up at the blue-haired boy.

"What kind of reason is that?"

"Were you listening to the whole thing?"

Kihyun tilt his head before smiling innocently. "Curiosity kills the cat."

"It's more of invading privacy, if you ask me," Minhyuk retorts as he walks away, hearing footsteps following him. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Creative Writing major, huh? That's good to know."

Minhyuk took in a deep breath before stopping in his tracks and blocks the shorter male's way, looking at him flatly whereas the other smirks. "Is this your way of asking me to help you?"

Kihyun grins, "You're catching up pretty quick."

Minhyuk scoffs as he rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. "What makes you think I'd help you?"

"I got a good deal. You help me and I'll repay you by tutoring you. It's a pretty solid deal, if you ask me."

"Firstly, help you with what? And secondly, how can I trust you? What if you're also as bad as me in History?"

Kihyun scoffs. "I'm a Film Making major and I need help with with my project and a Creative Writing major usually has a creative mind and..." he trails off as he takes out a paper from his bag, passing it to Minhyuk. "Is this enough proof?"

Minhyuk widen his eyes in surprise when he saw the 90% on the paper. It was their most recent test and the answers Kihyun wrote were almost precise. He sighs, passing it back to the silver-haired boy.

"So?"

"When do we start?"

Kihyun grins widely, extremely happy with his easy victory. "Okay, how about this. Every two consecutive days, I'll tutor you and on the missing days, you'll help me. Like, for example, you help me with my project tomorow and I'll tutor you the day after, then you'll help me again and so on."

Minhyuk raises his brow as he stares at the younger. "You must've thought about that, huh?"

"I'm quick at making decisions."

"So tomorrow then?"

 

 

 

 

 

"What cliche drama is this?" Hyungwon asks teasingly when he heard Minhyuk's story.

"Shut up, I just needed to improve on History and he has a pretty solid deal, I can agree."

"Just make sure to keep it PG," Jooheon sniggers beside him, earning himself a sharp slap on the arm.

His two friends weren't helping with his sitiation at all, but he couldn't believe it himself that he agreed to the deal. Sure both parties will benefit from it, but he doesn't trust this boy enough. Besides, they just met and rarely ever interacts with each other. He just hoped he won't regret agreeing to the deal.

 

The day went by surprisingly fast and Minhyuk found himself sitting inside an empty studio with the shorter male who was rearranging his notes.

"Mind if I ask, what am I help you again?"

Kihyun glance at the older before sighing, partly regretting the offer he made. "I need you to help me with scripwriting and a plot for my project. I have this idea but it's stupid enough to make me fail the project."

"Then tell me."

And Kihyun does what he was told to. And Minhyuk could barely keep up with the boy's story. It didn't have a proper introduction and it didn't even have a conclusion. The plot was overall, like what the latter said, stupid.

"Not to be mean but I agree, it's kind of stupid."

Kihyun lets out a frustrated groan. "That's what I said! Do you have any better ideas?"

"Well, I'm shocked you don't know the basics of making a story yet because what you told me earlier, there's no plot and story itself is messy. The arrangement that you had was more of a conclusion first and introduction last."

"Then tell me what should I do."

Minhyuk thought for a second, trying to find the appropriate words to use. "Your introduction to the story is complicated, it'll make the teacher give you an immediate zero and won't bother reading the rest. You should start of simple, your choice to start it strong or not, but it should be simple. Instead of starting with something you don't fully understand but you add it because it sounds cool, start with something simpler like the description of the scenery. Imagine yourself filming it and the first thing you need to do is to find the appropriate place to do so, right?So explain and describe the place well so whoever's reading it can get an idea of how the place looks like."

Kihyun unintentionally grins at the older's knowledge on these kind of things. It was something he liked seeing, even though his face begs it to be punched.

"You seem to know a lot."

Minhyuk smirks smugly. "What can I say? I'm pretty good at this things. Creative mind, just like what you said."

Kihyun rolls his eyes before asking the blue-haired boy to continue. Minhyuk saw how focused the smaller boy was as he listens to his every word eagerly. The concentration the boy had made him chuckle in the midst of his explanation. Kihyun looks up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"You looked so cute and smaller than you usually are," Minhyuk teases as he saw the younger's face heat up as he shoots daggers through his eyes. If looks could kill, he would already have his own funeral by now.

"Shut up, it's just you who looked big."

"Well, because I _am_ big," he winks, patting himself on the back for the unintentional innuendo. The silver-haired boy scrunched up his nose in disgust as he turns back to his papers.

"I'm not interested."

Minhyuk laughs loudly, echoing throughout the studio whereas Kihyun remained unbothered. The laughter finally died down and Minhyuk looks at the younger curiously.

"So how long are we gonna keep this deal?"

Kihyun simply shrug, not even bothering to look at the blue-haired boy. "You'll help me until I hand in my project and I can help you until finals. We'll just find another favor for you to pay me back later once my project is due."

Minhyuk agrees silently as they continued their discussion. As much as he don't wanna admit, it was a pretty fun and relaxing evening spent with the younger. It was as tensed as he thought it was going to be, infact, it wasn't tensed at all. He would argue with himself for this, but he couldn't wait for their next discussion.

Days passed quicker than they could say hello. The deal had been going pretty well. No arguments(besides the constant bickering) and they grew closer and became fond with each other.

Kihyun finally hands in his project—which he aced easily with the help of Minhyuk—and Minhyuk got a better score on his most recent test thanks to Kihyun. Both of their group of friends became closer too, somehow, and now his usual group of three instantly became seven and he had never been happier.

Well, except for the situation he was in at that moment.

He was currently in the supermarket pushing the trolley to wherever the silver-haired was going. They agreed to do whatever the younger wanted to repay him of tutoring the older, and today he just had to get up early just to help the younger do his usual grocery shopping on the weekend. 

He lazily pushed the trolley and stops it at the side of the sheld, waiting impatiently for the younger who was scanning through the items, probably trying to find the right brand. Or he was most probably doing it on purpose to annoy him seeing how the side of his lips tug upwards even though the latter tried to hide it.

"Can you please hurry the fuck up?"

Kihyun looks at Minhyuk amusingly. "I was also annoyed at how it took you almost thirty minute just to understand someone's past when it's really obvious but do you see me complaining?"

Minhyuk scoffs defeatedly, "Fuck you."

"No thanks, I'm good."

And finally after a good hour(or possibly an eternity and his watch was just playing mind games with him), they exited the store and Kihyun drove it back to his house.

It wasn't the first time he had been in the younger's house. He went here most times during their tutoring session and now he's very familiar with most of the house features.

"Take out your textbook and try to remember what we learnt this week while I cook something."

"You got it," he grins before leaning into the couch with his book in hand. Little did he know, he ended up sleeping instead.

Kihyun look at the older in disbelief as he shakes his head. He liked having the older's presence around him. It always made any situation brighter and easier and he had to thank him for that. He walks towards the sleeping figure to see how peaceful it looks like. He swore his heart skipped a beat at the sight of it.

It wasn't as if he got a crush on him, neither did he not like him. It's complicated, as what he always tells himself at least. They might not be the closest, but he just felt a little happier with just the presence of the older.

He reluctantly shakes the older by the arm, trying to wake him up from his slumber. "Minhyuk, wake up. Dinner's ready."

Minhyuk only grunts as he moved over to the other side. _Cute_. He shakes his head at the thought and tried again. After about thirty tries, the older finally woke up, confused when he saw Kihyun in front of him. He slowly remembered what he was doing—and what he was supposed to do—as he lazily rubs his eyes and washes his face before having lunch with the younger.

"You're such a pain in the ass. I told you to read and recall, not sleep."

Minhyuk only nods at his nagging friend as he eats quietly, still tired. "It's not entirely my fault. _You're_ the one who woke me up early in the morning."

"Did you go out partying yesterday?"

"Not really. Just went out for a few drinks."

"With Hyungwon and Jooheon?"

Kihyun was surprise when the older shakes his head. "They went to a party. I was with my ex."

The way he said it so casually made Kihyun look at him in disbelief. "And you think it's okay for you to do that? He could've done something to you!"

Minhyuk glance at the younger who was evidently worried, before smiling, shaking his head. "He knows better than to do that, trust me. Besides, I got Hyunwoo to pick me up just to scare him away even though we're on good terms."

Kihyun snickers at the mention of Hyunwoo before asking again. "It was a recent breakup?"

He shakes his head. "Almost a year, honestly. But we've never cleared things between us and we finally did yesterday. No big deal."

Kihyun lets out a sigh of relief. The thought of it being a recent break up and the huge chances of the older not having a mutual feeling with the younger breaks his heart. But it sank when he heard the next thing the older said.

"Besides, I already have eyes on a certain someone."

"Oh," was all Kihyun managed to let out. He shouldn't feel sad because firstly, he wasn't his in the first place and secondly, it wasn't like he liked the older romantically, right?

He likes the older's bright personality, his bright smile that could light up someone's day, his husky voice that is soothing to his ears, his constant teases, his beautiful brown orbs— he doesn't like him romantically.

"What's he like?"

Minhyuk raises a brow as the side of his lips tugs upward at the mention of his certain someone.

"He's cute. He's like a few metres shorter than me but he looks so small and it made me wanna protect him."

_Is he not small enough for him?_

"And he also have a really beautiful smile that shows his prominent figures and he has these high cheekbones that fits so well on his well-sculptured face."

_Does he not have a nice smile and a well-scultured face?_

"He's also cocky sometimes and likes to tease me a lot. His short temper somehow made me fall for him even more. He may be small but his mind is big enough to think of sarcastic remarks."

_Did his short temper only made him annoyed?_

"And I also had a dream of him earlier. It was a cute dream and I only hoped for it to happen."

_Wait._ A dream of this _someone_ inside _his_ house? Well, that's unacceptable.

"That's... interesting, I guess," Kihyun shrugs as he continues to stuff his food into his small mouth. Minhyuk, on the other hand, was grinning wickedly at the younger.

"You think so?"

"Definitely," he spits. Guess if he couldn't be the _someone_ for the older, better enjoy the time they have together before it's too late. "Now hurry, we need to start the tutoring session."

 

Throughout the whole session, he couldn't focus well because the stupid older's someone kept on popping up in his head. He had to pause the session for the first time(which caught Minhyuk in surprise) before resting his head.

"You're okay, Ki?"

Kihyun merely nods as he closes his eyes. "Just overthinking."

"Not surprise by the bluntness. Say, what's bothering you?"

_Your someone_. "Just wondering how many days left until finals."

"About three months left. Why?"

"Can't wait to finally graduate and not see your ugly ass face again."

Minhyuk smirks. "You know you suck at lying, right? You're as open as a book."

"Not as complicated as one, at least."

"That's why it's easy to read you. Was it something I said?"

"What did you said?"

Minhyuk raise a brow as he moves closer to the younger. "You know, about my crush."

Kihyun scoffs. "You wish."

"I do, actually," he shrugs. "I wonder what it'll be like to see you jealous. I'm sure it's worth the watch."

"Why would I be jealous? There's no reason for me to."

"Keep telling yourself that," he smirks. 

Kihyun only rolls his eyes as he closes his book, standing up afterwards. "I don't feel too well. I think I ate a little too much earlier."

Minhyuk almost snorts as he closes his book too. "You barely ate anything, Ki."

"I ate a lot yesterday too."

Minhyuk raise his brow in disbelief but didn't question the younger. "Whatever makes you sleep at night. We'll continue next time so you can get your beauty rest."

Kihyun smiles softly as he locks eyes with the beaming boy in front of him. If only he wasn't breaking inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so proud of you, Mr Lee." The professor smiles widely and pat the student on the shoulder, who shares the same expression as the older. "Mind sharing how you managed to score?"

It wasn't an A, but it was his first pass for History and it was enough to make him beam in happiness. He thinks about the small steps he took to _finally_ pass his test as a small smile forms on his lips.  _Kihyun helped me._ But just the thought of the shorter made him flustered.

"I had a friend of mine teach me."

The professor smiles widely and nods, obviously having a different image in his mind. "I see, and this _friend_ of yours must be really smart huh?" Minhyuk, unable to talk due to his mixed feelings, nods happily. The professor nods once again and finally dismiss him. With a sigh of relief, he steps outside the lecture hall.

Little did he know Kihyun had been waiting for him outside — and eavesdropping the whole conversation just like the first time he decided to make an offer to the taller. Minhyuk jumps when he saw Kihyun leaning against the wall but instead of some rude comments coming from any one of them, Minhyuk smiles brightly and pulls the other into a hug.

Kihyun froze on his spot as his face slowly reddens, but he relaxes after Minhyuk loosen the hug, but not completely. Kihyun pats him on the back before finally pulling away from each other.

"What's with the sudden hug?" 

Minhyuk snorts as he fixes his clothes. "Stop pretending as if you didn't hear the whole conversation."

"Touché."

"Okay, fine, I'll make it proper. Thanks for tutoring me, resulting in me finally passing my test. And as a thank you gift, lunch on me!"

 

Things were never awkward between them. Sure Kihyun was still heartbroken by Minhyuk's _someone_ but thinks its better to be natural than act on his feelings. And it's definitely a first time doing this.

"A month til finals," Minhyuk speaks, eyes on his drink.

Kihyun looks at the older and notice how _sad_ he looks, but decided not to point that out. "30 more days."

Minhyuk looks up and stares at Kihyun before grinning. "Does that mean 30 more sessions?"

Kihyun was about to protest when he suddenly thought of something, making him smirk. "Which also means you'll owe me 30 more times."

"I'm down with whatever you wanna do because I'm _that_ nice."

Kihyun snorts. "Are you really nice or do you just wanna hang out with me?"

"Both," Minhyuk shrugs. "Having lunch or dinner at your place is just a bonus."

Kihyun rolls his eyes as he tries to ignore the frantic heartbeat of his. He took a sip from his drink which was almost spat out when he heard the next thing that came out of Minhyuk's mouth.

"Okay but I'm serious, though. Just tell me what you wanna do, even if it might be, you know, 21+, I'll gladly do it."

"Minhyuk, what the fuck."

Minhyuk winks teasingly, sending a kiss towards Kihyun's way. "I'm big and good in bed, just letting you know."

"Minhyuk, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

 

 

 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Minhyuk repeats as he runs towards the entrance, alongside Kihyun, copying his actions.

"No time for that."

Minhyuk rolls his eyes but didn't say anything until he reaches inside the mall, soaking wet with rainwater. Kihyun reaches just a second later. Though, instead of stopping there, they sacrificed their legs to walk to their actual meeting place to meet the others.

And if looks could kill, they're probably be deceased by now.

Except Hyunwoo, everyone were glaring at them, demanding an explanation for being _extremely_ late.

"Two hours late, guys. _TWO_ ," Jooheon huffs as he wraps his arms around his stomach. "Hyunwoo Hyung told us to wait for the two of you and have food together which is _oddly_ weird, but can you believe I actually starved to death because of you two?"

Minhyuk pouts as he walks over to the shorter friend and hugs him tightly (which made Kihyun's heart ache but never shows it), apologizing a little too many times. Once he removes his grip from the younger, he looks at everyone and frowns, apologizing at each one of them.

"We're really sorry, guys. We had tutoring session earlier and it ended later than we expected. We really didn't mean to be late, right Ki?"

Minhyuk turns to look at Kihyun who has been avoiding eye contact as the older fights the urge to smile when he noticed the younger's pink-tinted cheeks. Kihyun clears his throat as he places his hands into his pockets awkwardly, still not making eye contact with anyone(except Minhyuk but it's not _that_ obvious).

"Um, yeah. Minhyuk had trouble understanding this one chapter and I had to explain it repeatedly," he groans, well he tries to, and his friends are smart enough to know it was fake.

It wasn't a complete lie. Yes, they had tutoring session earlier and yes, Minhyuk had trouble understanding the entire chapter. But that isn't the reason they were late. In fact, they could've reached early — earlier than the others. It's just that, they had something else in mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Kihyun would be lying if he said he didn't noticed the tension between him and the older. The tension never before experienced when they were together alone. But he tried to ignore it and focus on what he was doing._

_It wasn't as if they did anything wrong or sexual, it was the constant flirting and innuendos that thickens the tension. Thanks to Minhyuk, who seemed at peace, Kihyun's thoughts wanders off to wonderland._

_Needy wasn't the right term to describe what Kihyun was feeling at that moment (because he actually has self control), but it definitely is what Minhyuk was trying to ignore._

_He knew he shouldn't have made the joke about doing 21+ thing (which isn't a joke for him) but it slipped out of his mouth like liquid, so he tried to play along. But ever since that incident, he noticed how uncomfortable Kihyun looked and how the tension is becoming weirder._

_That's when Minhyuk finally gave up trying and sigh, putting down his pen, making Kihyun narrow his eyes at him._

_"I never told you to stop."_

_"I wanted to."_

_Minhyuk thought he knew what he was doing and if his predictions came true, it'll be a first for him. Too bad Kihyun wasn't that easy to play with._

_"What do you mean you want to?! You don't get to decide what you want to do during tutoring session!_ I'm _in charge here!"_

_Minhyuk pouted as he picked his pen up again. Well, that didn't go as planned. So instead, he decided to wait until the tutoring ended._

_And so the second it ended, Minhyuk dropped his pen and pulled Kihyun onto the couch with him, staring into each others' eyes. He didn't know what he was doing because it was definitely not what he planned on doing._

_Kihyun, on the other hand, had his eyes widened as he narrowed them at the older. He didn't know what to say and was scared if he opened his mouth to speak, he might say the wrong thing. B_ _ut then he pushed them at the back of his head and tried to speak up._

_"What are you doing?"_

_The faint tint on the older's cheeks then appears slowly as he tried his best to keep staring into the other's orbs. He clears his throat before speaking up._

_"Um, my butt hurts sitting on the floor, and so must yours," he lied. "Besides, isn't it repay time?!"_

_Kihyun thought for awhile before nodding. "But I haven't thought of anything."_

_Minhyuk shuts his mouth, humming softly before backing away. Maybe it's not the right time, he thought, it'll be selfish of him to fulfill his desire. He sighs quietly before giving a smile._

_"Well, I'm up for anything."_

_But then something came up on his mind and he wasn't too sure if he liked the idea, but it slipped out of his lips before he can even register it._

_"I mean since you're the one who's owing me, do you have any ideas?"_

A lot _, he speaks inside his mind, but decided that it'll be better to think before speaking. But it doesn't stop him from asking, "Remember what I said yesterday?"_

_Kihyun only raised his brow and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, sure, the millions of words you spoke. I remember each one of them," he saif sarcastically. "Can you at least be more specific?"_

_"You know... the one in the cafeteria..?" Minhyuk stopped but Kihyun urged him to continue. "rated—"_

_"—oh."_

_Then there, at that very moment, the tension that was long forgotten came back, making both of them uncomfortably comfortable. No one made a move but unlike Kihyun, Minhyuk stared into the other's eyes and into his soul(probably)._

_"You have a dirty mind."_

_Minhyuk not only shrugged but leaned closer, never breaking eye contact. "Tell me I'm not the only one feeling the tension right now."_

_"What tension?" Kihyun lied as he backed away. "I don't feel anything."_

_"Lies," the older smirked, placing a hand just beside Kihyun on the couch, still leaning closer. "I thought I told you that you're as open as a book."_

_Before he could lean in even more closer, Kihyun places his palms onto the other's chest and pushed him. "Just what are you thinking you're doing?"_

_Minhyuk sighed and pouted. This was harder than he thought. "Don't be such a partypooper."_

_"I was genuinely asking."_

_Minhyuk sighed again and backed away, leaning against the couch. But instead of answering the younger, he asked, "Do you miss sex?"_

_Kihyun choked on the question and his face immediately reddened. "W-why are you asking me that?"_

_Minhyuk smirks at the stutter but didn't move an inch. "When was the last time you had sex?"_

_"Minhyuk, what—"_

_"Just answer me."_

_What was he suggesting? "It's been a while since I got laid, probably ever since I decided to tutor you. Or like, a few sessions after."_

_Minhyuk tried to hold his smirk, never knew it could hurt so bad. "When was the last time you kissed someone?"_

_Kihyun felt bad for wanting to say the truth but the older will know if he lies again. So he thought maybe it's best to say the truth._

 

_"Yesterday."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The others thought it would be fun if they split up, but obviously, both Minhyuk and Kihyun disagree(because they know everyone will ask them to go together) so now all of them are stuck with each other in the middle of the store looking at clothes.

But the two of them ended being alone together again.

"This is pretty, what do you think?"

Minhyuk hums as he looks at him, eyeing both him and the white buttoned down shirt he was holding.

"It suits you."

Kihyun grins widely as he picked another pair but with a different size and color before passing it to Minhyuk. "This should fit you."

"But I don't want to buy this."

Kihyun frowns before passing the older the shirt forcefully. "You have no choice."

Minhyuk was about to protest when Kihyun walks away. He sighs but then felt a bump on his shoulder. He glance over to see Hyungwon smirking at him.

"I see you two are... _comefortable_ around each other."

Minhyuk felt his cheeks heat up as he tries to pretend it didn't affect him. "We're good friends."

Hyungwon hums as he walks towards the mirror, looking at the shirt he's holding in front of his body, glancing at his shorter friend.

"Just.. friends?"

Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, he glance at Kihyun who was trying on more clothes, before a grin(more of a smirk) spreads across his face.

 

 

"Friends... with _benefits_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is kinda short i apologize for the late update well the things u should know is basically just
> 
> 1) change of ratings (which i might be changing it up again)  
> 2) maybe add of tags
> 
> idk thats all. and slow update
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter tho :))


	3. Chapter 3

There was an hour left til the end of class and Minhyuk can't help but be impatient. It wasn't because he hated the class — no, it's his favorite, but it's not History. Hell, History isn't even his most favorite subject.

It's Kihyun.

But let's not talk about him. But that's the reason Minhyuk had been so impatient. The shorter boy did not come to school or replied to any of his texts and Minhyuk can't help but be worried.

He had called the younger more than twenty times, maybe he had to call him more. Maybe the younger left his phone on silent. Maybe he lost his phone.

Or maybe he's just ignoring him.

No, it can't be. He hoped it couldn't be him.

 

 

 

_"Thanks for bringing me home, Min. I'd love some free ride some other times too."_

I'd rather ride you.

_"Anytime, Ki. Now go in, it's late."_

_Kihyun thought for awhile. "It is late, isn't it? So you wanna stay over for the night?"_

_Minhyuk fought against his mind and heart,but ended up saying yes.So he followed Kihyun into the familiar house as he takes his jacket out._

_"Where do I sleep?"_

_"I have a guest room."_

_"Can't I sleep with you? I don't like sleeping alone," Minhyuk pouts._

_"Yeah sure, in your dreams," Kihyun pause. "Yeah, actually no, not even in your dreams."_

_Minhyuk laughs but was deeply sad that his attempt failed. His obvious flirting had been failing whenever Kihyun's around. Maybe he's just nervous around the younger._

_Kihyun shows him the guest room before saying goodnight, closing the door. Minhyuk sighs as he takes off his clothes before resting on the comfortable mattress under him._

_It wasn't long until the door opened, revealing Kihyun standing awkwardly in front of the door with his white tee and boxers only._

_And boy, it was porn to his eyes._

_"May I help you?" Minhyuk asks teasingly._

_Kihyun walks into the room, trying his best to not frown. "I can't sleep."_

_"Were you always like this? Or do you have insomnia?"_

_Kihyun shuts up as he looks down to his feet. "Nevermind. Sorry for disturbing you."_

_Minhyuk frowns before getting off his bed and runs up to Kihyun, taking the shorter's hand with his own. Kihyun was surprised by the sudden action but Minhyuk only brought him towards his room. Once they were in front of the bed, he gestures for the younger to get on bed, and just after he did, Minhyuk slipped in._

_"M-Min—"_

_"Shhh, go to sleep. Or at least try to. I'm here," he says, facing the younger as he put his arm around his waist._

_Kihyun always had trouble sleeping, if it weren't for his sleeping pills. But they're finished and he didn't know what to do but there's Minhyuk, and he's thankful for him._

_He had always felt as ease whenever he's with the older, and thought maybe he could help with this problem. And he did. Easily._

_However, it was Minhyuk's turn to stay awake. He couldn't let himself sleep especially when cuddling with the little one. It was until Kihyun turned around and hid his head in Minhyuk's chest, snuggling closer. Minhyuk purred at the sight and pulled him closer. He then unintentionally placed a soft kiss of the younger's forehead before everything drifts away._

 

 

 

"Minhyuk?"

Minhyuk jumped backwards when the door opened after two knocks, met by a confused Kihyun.

"I thought you had class?"

"U-um... I ended early," Minhyuk says softly, eyes slowly travelling down the shorter's body as he was only wearing a white dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top, and boxers. "Are you getting ready to go somewhere?"

Kihyun was confused for a second before looking down at his outfit, and immediately hid behind the door when he realized what he was wearing. "I-i just w-wanted to be comfortable," Kihyun stuttered as his face reddened.

"Ah, I totally understand. I mean, it's your home anyways."

"So, um, why are you here? I mean, I'm not asking in a bad way. It's just... isn't it too early to be having tutoring sessions right now?"

Minhyuk chuckles as he rests by the doorframe. "Yeah. I was just, uh, stopping by to, you know, check up on you. Since you were absent for the past few days."

Kihyun smiles softly at the words from the older. Never knew he would be this soft. Chuckling, Kihyun steps aside, still hiding behind the door, "Come in, I'll explain."

As the older jumped onto the couch, he got himself comfortable as he stared at Kihyun's figure that was walking towards him. He knew he shouldn't do what he did but he can't helping himself.

"Hurry, spill."

Kihyun chuckled at how impatient the other was as he plopped down onto the couch beside him. "So I wasn't feeling well for the last few days and today I just didn't feel like going to school. And my phone broke and I just got it fixed so that might be the reason why I couldn't answer your texts and calls, if there was one. So don't need to be worried, Min."

Minhyuk gave out a sigh of relief as he stared at the younger. "I called you and texted you multiple times and you didn't answer! How can I not possibly be worried about you?! I couldn't even go to house because I was so busy these past few days to tell you I couldn't come for tutoring sessions with you."

Kihyun noticed the cute pout the older was giving and he looked at him softly. "I'm sorry, Min."

"I really thought I did something wrong! Or thought you were mad at me for what I did on Saturday!"

Kihyun's cheeks fired up as he remembered what exactly happened on that day vividly. Hell, he had been thinking about that for the past few days being alone, including today.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Kihyun woke up to the sound of a light snore beside him. With a surprise jump, he stared at the peacefully sleeping figure in front of him who had his arms wrapped around him and immediately soften and loosen his tensed self. He found himself smiling widely as he cuddle closer to him._

_The small movement stirred Minhyuk awake. He look down to see Kihyun's soft eyes on him for a mere second before they quickly look away. Minhyuk remembered the night before and grinned._

_"Good morning, Ki. How was your sleep?"_

_The latter's raspy morning voice did something to Kihyun and he didn't know if he liked it. With a shy voice, he answered, "It was refreshing."_

_Minhyuk laughed as he stared at the younger who hid his face in Minhyuk's bare chest. He then lifted up Kihyun's face with his finger and found himself staring at the beautiful orbs under him._

_"Why are you so shy?"_

_Kihyun felt himself blushing as his eyes plastered on Minhyuk's lazy ones. "I'm still sleepy," he lied._

_Minhyuk grinned widely as he leaned in closer. "No you don't."_

_Kihyun notes down the close proximity between their lips in his brain and how a single push would end up in them kissing, but it was still morning and his mind might not be working normally to make him think such thought._

_But his thoughts were quickly interrupted when Minhyuk leaned in closer, too close that there was only an inch between their lips. Minhyuk glanced at the younger's lips before he stared back into his eyes._

_He hesitated for a second before asking, "Can I... kiss you?"_

_Kihyun felt his heart beats faster as he swallowed. He thought for a second too long as he couldn't find his voice to answer so instead, he nod shyly which made the older smile wider than ever. He took one last glance at the younger before slowly attaching his lips to the younger's soft ones._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun felt his cheeks heat up at the memory. He felt his attraction towards Minhyuk grew after that and Minhyuk reminding him about that day only made him even more shy that to think about it.

"I thought I made it clear that I was okay with what happened on Saturday."

Minhyuk pout, though Kihyun didn't fail to catch the mischievous glint in the latter's eyes. "Did you? I don't know. Can you make it clear that you weren't mad at me with what happened that day again?"

Kihyun knew what the older was doing and couldn't help but roll his eyes. "How?"

Minhyuk shrugged. "I don't know, maybe do what you did on Saturday to, you know, refresh my memories a bit?"

Kihyun noticed how Minhyuk seemed to have leaned in a bit and Kihyun grinned at how determined the older was. Kihyun couldn't lie if he were to admit he liked kissing Minhyuk. In fact, he wanted it to happen again so that was probably why he placed his hand behind the latter's neck as he brought his face closer.

"Hmm, why not?"

And with that, he slammed his lips on the older's soft ones. He felt Minhyuk smiled in the kiss as his hands found its way to Kihyun's waist and brought him closer, placing him on Minhyuk's thighs.

Kihyun's hands wrapped around the latter's neck as they played with his hair, while Minhyuk's hands caress Kihyun's exposed thighs. They deepened their kiss as Minhyuk bit on the silver haired's lips, making the other moan. Minhyuk took this chance to slip in his tongue to explore the cave.

"Minhyuk..." Kihyun moaned the moment the blue haired's lips detached from his and attached themselves again on his neck. Kihyun moaned out the latter's name again and it made the latter accidentally bit the skin on his collarbone, making Kihyun a moaning mess.

The older's hand travelled under the silver haired's shirt, playing with his hardened nipples while the other was still on his thigh, caressing the area dangerously close to his crotch.

Kissing Minhyuk again made Kihyun remember the other day when he was asked about his most recent kiss. With that thought in mind, he raised the older's head and slammed his lips onto the other once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"When was the last time you kissed someone?"_

_"Yesterday."_

_Minhyuk was taken aback with the answer. He had to admit it did break his heart hearing that. Kihyun noticed the frown that was forming on the older's lips and immediately cleared his throat._

_"--in the bar. It was a complete stranger and I pulled away before they got the chance to deepen it, if you're wondering."_

_Kihyun had the urge to explain himself so the older wouldn't get the wrong thought. He knew their feelings towards each other were obvious enough that he was surprised when none of them made an attempt to be more than friends — even though they already kinda are._

_Minhyuk's face slowly lit up, sighing. Sure he was still against the thought of Kihyun kissing someone else besides him even though they haven't even kissed once. Minhyuk felt embarrassed for feeling such things. He wasn't sure if the latter share the same feelings as him so he thought he was a little selfish for having such thoughts._

_"You know you don't actually have to explain, right?"_

_Kihyun shrugged. "I just felt the need to. You don't look too comfortable with the thought of my lips on another man's."_

_"Always so blunt," Minhyuk grinned at Kihyun's choice of words._

_"Can't help it. It's just me," he smirked._

_"But it's true. I'm not comfortable with that thought."_

_Kihyun felt his cheeks heat up at the comment. He wasn't too sure how to react to it so he asked, "And why is that so?"_

Because I like you _would be too straightforward and quick so Minhyuk chose his choice of words carefully. With much thought, he finally concluded with something he might regret later._

 

 

_"Because your lips are only suitable with mine."_

 

 

_And with that, he leaned in closer that made Kihyun's breath hitched. The two of them stared at each other's lips longer that they should've._

_"May I...?"_

_Kihyun couldn't bring himself to look away from his lips or answer the other, so he only nodded._

 

 

 

_Maybe, Minhyuk didn't even regret his choice of words after all._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for keeping up with my slow updates ! i hope you enjoyed this chapter !!


End file.
